Dudas
by KandraK
Summary: Aún siendo el protector de Metro City, Megamente duda de si Roxanne podrá aceptarlo a futuro. ONESHOT


**Dudas**

 _Para Hiroshi_

* * *

Megamente estaba ansioso y Servil parecía notarlo, pues su cuerpo se había puesto tenso y sus piernas no dejaban de temblar. A unos metros se encontraba un maniquí con un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa blanca, lo suficientemente ajustada para poder quedarle al escuálido nuevo defensor de Metro City, y el cuál no era perdido de vista por éste.

-¿Todo se encuentra bien, Señor?

Pero él no respondió, se mordía los dedos sobre los guantes y miraba a todos lados mientras caminaba casi en círculos.

-¡Señor! –gritó y el aludido se sobresaltó.

-¿Decías algo, Servil?

-Sí, le pregunté si se encuentra usted bien. No suele estar tan nervioso.

-¿Nervioso? Yo no estoy nervioso, ¿por qué estaría nervioso?

-Señor…

-¡ESTOY ATERRADO! –Confesó a gritos antes de desmoronarse en su silla- Tal vez deberíamos cancelar la celebración de esta noche

-¡¿Qué?! Pero si cociné por horas –musitó con dolor- ¿Por qué cree que debería cancelar la cena con la Señorita Ritchie?

-¿Qué tal si todo esto no es suficiente para Roxanne? ¿Qué tal si esa ropa no me hace ver guapo para ella? ¿Qué tal si…? ¿Qué tal si fallo como defensor de _Metrocidad_ y ella ya no me quiere?

El pez gorila lo miró confundido. Si no lo conociera, pensaría que su exagerado tono de voz era por sobre actuar, sin embargo, sabía que él no estaba fingiendo y eso era lo más preocupante. Su amo no solía ser tan inseguro de sí mismo y por supuesto, solía enfrentar todo desafío que se le pusiera enfrente.

Servil se sentó a su lado, esperando a que el alienígena azul continuara narrando lo que le agobiaba, pero antes de siquiera poder verlo abrir la boca, los noticias los interrumpieron con la imagen de Roxanne Ritchi en todas las pantallas frente a ellos.

 _-¡Roxanne Ritchi! ¡Roxanne Ritchi! ¿Cree que Megamente pueda volver a ser malvado?_

 _-¿Usted lo conoce bien? ¿Es cierto que le lavó el cerebro para ayudarlo a salvar la ciudad?_

 _-Algunos testigos afirman que él la engañó para salir con él, ¿eso es cierto?_

 _-¿Usted está saliendo con Megamente?_

 _-¿Es cierto que ambos idearon matar a Metroman para poder ser novios?_

 _-¿Está usted con él por lástima o culpa?_

 _-¿Es cierto que está siendo manipulada u obligada por él?_

 _-Se dice que la alcaldía tiene un convenio con su televisora para que usted salga con el héroe en turno, ¿eso es cierto?_

-Los reporteros han estado muy insistentes con la Señorita Roxanne- obvió el pez- ¿Es por eso que se siente así?

-Parece ser que las personas no terminarán de aceptarme pronto.

-Pero, Señor, sabíamos que esto podía pasar. No es común ser malo un día y al otro ser el bueno.

-¡Les salvé el trasero! Lo peor es que si esto continúa así…

Hubo un silencio, el alienígena se llevó los dedos a sus cienes para masajearlas, quería sacar de su mente cualquier pensamiento que perturbara su situación emocional.

-Servil, ¿crees que ella se aleje por presión social?

-¿ _Podrían callarse? –_ interrumpió la voz femenina que tanto ansiaba escuchar. Sus ojos siempre iluminados ahora parecían apagados, pero sobre todo, furiosos _\- Han pasado sólo unos días desde que los salvó de la furia de Titán y ya están expresándose así de él. Si quieren respuestas, les daré respuestas._

Megamente se levantó de su silla casi por instinto. Su pequeño corazón parecía estar descompuesto por la velocidad con la que empezaba a latir.

 _-Sí, fue malo durante mucho tiempo, pero si hay alguien aquí que lo conoce, esa soy yo. No sé por qué y no tengo explicación para sus actos, simplemente siento que lo comprendo y es por eso que puedo asegurarles que él no es lo que ustedes están preguntando. Él jamás me ha lavado el cerebro y claro que no ideamos matar a Metroman. Tampoco estoy siendo manipulada por él, ni por lástima ni por nada de lo que ustedes ridículamente piensan._

Él sonrió ligeramente. Después de tantos años de rechazos por parte de las personas, se sentía realmente bien que alguien estuviera defendiéndolo por más que no le importaran lo que los demás dijeran de él. No obstante, la duda más grande y raíz de sus miedos aún estaba sin resolver.

-C _omo colegas les sugiero que aprendan a diferenciar la noticia del amarillismo. Lo que menos necesita Metro Ciudad son periodistas como ustedes. Así que les ruego que no me falten al respeto y no le levanten falsos a la persona que les salvó la vida._

 _-Señorita Ritchie, ¿usted es novia de Megamente?_

Hubo silencio, Megamente y Servil se habían tomado de las manos por el nerviosismo que le provocaba la torturadora declaración de Roxanne.

 _-No…-_ Dijo ella y el ex villano estuvo por caer destrozado en el piso hasta que ella continuó- _Al menos no me lo ha pedido_. _Pero si lo hiciera, que no les quede duda, yo sería la persona más, más, MÁS feliz del mundo._

El nuevo héroe abrió la boca a la par de su sirviente y no tardaron más de un par de segundos en emitir un grito de emoción que terminó en un abrazo.

-¡Cerebots, preparen la guarida! ¡Esta noche debe verse _fenamonal_!


End file.
